The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin
by Infinite Blue
Summary: When Malon searches for her father within the walls of Hyrule Castle, she accidentally finds a beautiful princess instead. Upon their fateful meeting, a friendship blossoms... or could it be something else? (Malon/Zelda, with some Malon/Sheik later on)
1. Chapter 1: The Milkman's Fault

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 1: The Milkman's Fault 

Malon trudged grumpily through the town market, making her way toward the Hyrule Castle gate. It was late afternoon. The square was going to close in a couple of hours, and the shopkeepers had already sold the best of their wares. Only a few folks remained to stroll around the block and ponder over what was left of the day's goods. Malon wanted to take a peek over at a wagon full of trinkets, but immediately decided against it – first, she had to find her father.

She'd asked that kid in the green hat to go grab him a few hours ago, but he turned out to be useless. If she wanted to get her father and the milk caravan back to the ranch before the Stalchildren came out, she would just have to get him herself. Her boots clacked against the cobblestone path as she walked over to the castle gates.

The guard let out a chuckle as the girl approached. "Did your dad fall asleep on the job again?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Malon rolled her bright green eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Mind if I go get him?"

"Go right ahead," said the guard, pushing the gate open for her. She gave him a quick curtsy and made her way up the hill towards the castle.

By the time she reached the top and got to the delivery area, she found the crates of milk sitting outside. At least her father had managed to unload them this time before falling asleep. But there was one thing missing… and that was the man himself. That left one question: if he wasn't taking a nap by the crates, where was he? Had he already woken up and made his way home?

Or worse… had he been arrested for loitering on castle grounds?

There was only one way to find out. If he was in the dungeon, he was somewhere inside those walls. And if she was going to retrieve him, she would have to get in there too, somehow. She walked over to the delivery entrance and tried the door. Locked.

She looked over at the drain pipe. It looked large enough to fit her frame in it, if she were to army crawl her way through. The crates were already stacked in a convenient way. If she just jumped off the top one, she figured she could make it to the ledge underneath the hole. She climbed up to the highest box and readied her stance.

_Three… _She balled her hands into fists.

_Two…_ She bent her knees and swung her arms back, ready to jump.

_One! _She leapt into the air, her heart beating wildly. Her flaming red hair flashed behind her as she flew over the stream. Malon landed feet first on the ledge, waving her arms to maintain her balance. She let out a wild, exhilarated laugh, celebrating her victory.

She then immediately slipped and bashed her nose on the brick wall.

"Ow, ow, oww…" she whined, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She didn't think it was broken, but _man_, did it smart. A couple drops of blood dripped onto her bright yellow scarf, and she cursed inwardly. _Great. Now I've got a missing dad and a bloody nose to deal with._ She grunted and got down on all fours, shivering as the water soaked into her dress.

The sun would be setting soon, and the air had already begun to cool. She had to get there fast. She pushed her way through to the other side, stood up, and wrung out the bottom of her skirt. She sidled against the bushes and slipped past the guards – good practice, she thought, for when she found her dad and had to sneak him out.

She eventually snuck her way into a beautiful courtyard, surrounded with beautiful flowers and shrubs. She paused for a moment, in awe of the beautiful architecture and landscaping inside the palace walls. This place really was built for royalty, wasn't it?

But the sound of a girl clearing her throat snapped her out of her daze. She turned around, and saw a young girl about her age standing with her arms crossed. She had an almost divine beauty to her, the way the soft fabric of her dress draped over her body. "Strange," the girl said. "I don't remember someone like you being in the prophecy."

"Huh?" said Malon, cocking her head. "No, I'm not here for a prophecy. I'm just looking for my dad. He's the milk delivery guy. You know, big brown mustache, bald head, narcoleptic tendencies… have you seen him?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "No, of course not," she said. Then her ice blue eyes grew wide. "You… you do know who I am, don't you?"

Malon smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid not," she replied. "You're awfully pretty, though."

The girl's cheeks tinged a light pink. "Th-thank you," she stammered. "You're quite pretty too, I think. I mean, I don't get outside the castle walls very often, but…" She swallowed and regained her composure. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Oh!" Malon gasped, turning bright red. "Oh my gosh, Your Highness. Please forgive my rudeness." She immediately knelt before the princess, her eyes cast downward.

"Oh, please don't do that," Zelda said, looking embarrassed. "It's all right, really."

"Are you sure?" asked Malon.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling warmly. "You're the second person who's treated me like a normal girl today. It's nice. I could get used to it."

Malon stood up. "I'm Malon," she said, extending a hand earnestly.

Zelda reached out and shook it. "Call me Zelda," she said.

They sat on the grass and spent the afternoon chatting. Zelda told Malon about the boy from her dreams, the Kokiri boy clad in green with a fairy by his side, and how he had found her just as the dreams foretold. She also talked about the loud crowing she'd heard from a cucco right before he came in, and Malon deduced that the same boy must have awakened her father after all. They laughed and swapped stories, taking comfort in each other's presence and becoming fast friends. Before they knew it, it was almost sunset.

"I'd better get back to the ranch," said Malon, getting up and dusting herself off. "It's pretty normal for my dad to go missing for a little while, but he might get worried if I'm gone too long."

"Very well, then," said Zelda. "I'll have my guardian, Impa, escort you out."

"Goodbye!" said Malon, waving cheerfully to Zelda as Impa led her away. "See you again soon?" Zelda waved back, nodding her head. Malon grinned. Her dad wasn't going to believe this!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Bottles

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 2: Broken Bottles 

"That's a good girl," said Malon, sweeping across the cow's coat with a stiff-bristled brush. She patted it lovingly on the head, followed with a gentle smooch. The cow, in response, let out a happy moo.

She walked over to the next stable, ready to start brushing the next cow, when she suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the back of the barn. It was followed by the sound of breaking glass and a muffled gasp. Malon gripped the brush tight. Was it a burglar?

She crouched down and peered behind one of the stables at the parked caravan. A hooded figure crawled out of the back, wearing a long brown robe with fresh milk stains on the hem. The person was fairly small in stature – maybe small enough for Malon to take on if she could get backup.

Malon swallowed, gathering her courage. She stood up tall and approached the wagon. "Who goes there?" she said loudly, in as authoritative a voice as she could muster.

The figure flinched. "Please don't hurt me!" she said, swiftly removing the hood of her robe. She appeared to be a young teenage girl, with vibrant blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She also had bright blue eyes – ones that Malon immediately recognized.

"Zelda!" she gasped, drawing a hand to her mouth. "What are you doing here?!"

Zelda folded her arms and looked down at the ground, flustered. "I… I wanted to see you again," she mumbled.

Malon blinked. She looked over at the caravan, then back at the princess. "So you snuck into the milk wagon to hitch a ride?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes," said Zelda. "Please don't tell anyone!" she added, biting her lip.

Malon grinned. "Sheesh, you did that for me?" she said, scratching her head. She let out a hearty laugh. "Well, if you came out all this way, it's not like I'm going to send you back."

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem, Princess," replied Malon, "but Dad's gonna be grumpy if I don't get my chores finished first. Do you mind waiting a bit?"

"Actually," Zelda said, clasping her hands together, "would you mind showing me how to take care of the barn? I've never been allowed to help with domestic chores at home."

"Be my guest," said Malon. "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're royalty!" She tossed her the brush. "First, we're going to finish brushing the cows. Brushed cows are happy cows, and happy cows make good milk."

"Okay," said Zelda. She approached the cow slowly, and held out the brush so it could sniff it. Zelda then pressed the brush against the cow's side, swishing it up and down against the hide.

"No, no, not like that," Malon said, shaking her head. "Here. Do it this way." She put her hand on top of Zelda's, guiding her to brush the cow in large, circular strokes. She began to notice the princess' hands. They were dainty, demure, and pretty. And they were so soft… Malon began to feel a little embarrassed about her own hands. They were so rough and calloused – they were commoner's hands.

However, Zelda didn't seem to mind. "Oh, I see," she said. Malon wasn't sure if she was just imagining it, but she had a feeling that Zelda was leaning into her on purpose.

Once they were done brushing the cows, Malon grabbed a pitchfork from against the wall. "Next, we clean the poop," she said.

Zelda blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That was exhausting!" Zelda said, lying on top of a loose pile of hay.

Malon flopped down next to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry, Princess. You get used to it." she said. "Here. I think you've earned this." She tossed her a glass bottle full of fresh milk.

"Thanks," said Zelda. She sat up, uncorked the bottle with her teeth, and took a hearty swig.

"Ha! That's not very ladylike!" said Malon, amused. She pulled out another bottle for herself and popped it open. She took a swig of her own.

Zelda smiled. "Around you, I don't feel like I have to be." She took another sip – a smaller one, this time. "I can just be myself. I love that about you."

Malon felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Aw, shucks, it's nothing," she said, letting out a nervous giggle. She extended her bottle towards Zelda's. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Zelda replied, and they clinked their glass bottles together. "It's getting late," she added, furrowing her brow. "I should get home."

"Are you kidding me?" said Malon. "It's dark outside. I'm sure the gates are closed up by now. How would you even get back?"

Zelda paused for a moment, then buried her face in her hands. It seemed she hadn't taken the thought into consideration. "Oh, goddesses, I'm going to be in a world of trouble," she said, swallowing hard. "I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Not Father, not the guards, not even Impa." Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey," Malon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right."

"No, it's not!" Zelda said. "I've never snuck out before! Who knows what'll happen when—"

Malon put a finger to Zelda's lips. "Really. It'll be okay. If you haven't noticed, you're really important to the kingdom. We'll get you back at sunrise before anyone notices you were gone. And if they did notice, they'll just be glad you're safe. Okay?"

Zelda nodded. "Okay. You're right," she said.

"Of course I am!" said Malon. "Now take this." She tossed a blanket at her. "It's no palace bedroom, but it's what I've got. I would take you to the guest bedroom, but if Dad finds out I'm illegally harboring a member of the royal family he might freak out."

"Oh, okay…" said Zelda, taking the blanket. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really," Zelda said, looking down. She fidgeted with the blanket. "It's just… I can't remember the last time I slept outside the castle walls, if ever. If it's not too forward of me," she asked, "would you mind sleeping with me?"

Malon flushed bright red. "Oh, y-yeah, sure," she stammered. "Just a sec." She shut the barn doors, turned out the lights, and lied down next to Zelda. Without a word, the princess draped the blanket over the both of them, scooting in close. Malon hoped she couldn't hear her heart pounding. "Next time, just wait for me to come visit you, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight," Zelda said, her voice soft.

Malon noticed how delicate and sweet her scent was. Even covered in straw, Zelda smelled like hibiscus and vanilla. It was intoxicating. "Goodnight," Malon said, draping an arm across her for comfort and warmth.

Slowly but deliberately, Zelda laced Malon's fingertips with hers, and they fell asleep in the hay.


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Summons

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 3: A Royal Summons

The past few months had flown by quickly. Malon had become good friends with the boy in green. Epona seemed to trust him enough, so Malon decided she did too. As a sign of their friendship, she taught him the song passed down by her mother. In exchange, he taught her how to sneak into the castle without being caught by the guards.

She often took advantage of the method he taught her, climbing up the ivy on the walls and sneaking past all the guards' blind spots. It wasn't easy at first, and she almost got caught a few times, but she eventually got the hang of it. The risk of sneaking around was worth it when she got to see her beloved Zelda.

She always looked forward to the time they spent together in the garden. They would spend their afternoons together chatting, drinking tea, and braiding each other's hair. They shared their innermost secrets, promising never to tell another living soul. Malon spoke of her concerns about the farm, and Zelda told her about her prophetic dreams. Malon soon got used to the feeling of Zelda's hands holding hers. Sometimes, she thought about taking that hand and kissing it.

Malon and Zelda were friends, too. There was no denying that. However, it wasn't the same kind of friendship she felt with the fairy boy. Her relationship with the princess had elements to it she could not describe. She yearned to be closer to Zelda than she would ever admit. She had told the fairy boy that she dreamed of one day being swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor, which was true. However, she never did tell him that she wouldn't mind being the knight doing the sweeping, either. Sometimes she imagined riding into the sunset, Zelda's hands gripped tight on her waist.

"Malon!" Talon called from downstairs. "You have a guest!"

She snapped out of her daydreaming. "I'll be right down!" she said, standing up from the edge of her bed.

When she opened the door, she saw a familiar face. "Hello, Ms. Impa," she said, curtsying. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine," Impa replied, but she looked troubled. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her face had a stern look. "The princess requests a formal audience with you," she said.

"Well, isn't that something!" said Talon, grinning from his spot on the floor. He had a cucco in his lap.

"But of course," Malon replied, her heart thumping against her ribcage. She looked back at Talon. "Is it okay if I go, Father?"

Talon waved her along. "Try to bring her back before sundown, okay?" he said to Impa, and then promptly fell asleep.

Malon's thoughts raced wildly through her head as she rode on the back of Impa's mare. She had never been requested a formal audience before – what could it mean? Clearly, it wasn't something that could wait until the next time she snuck in through the drain pipe. Was Zelda okay? Did the guards know about their secret rendezvous?

Impa pulled up into the castle stables and directed Malon through the hallways of the castle. Paintings of important men and women she had never heard of adorned the walls, along with assorted tapestries and crests. They walked up a winding set of spiral stairs until they reached the top. Impa knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in," said Zelda.

Malon and Impa stepped inside. Malon was surprised – for a princess' room, it was fairly minimalistic. The back wall was lined with bookshelves and an old desk sat beneath the window, but otherwise it was fairly undecorated. "Thank you, Impa," said Zelda. "Would you mind giving us some privacy, please?"

"As you wish," Impa replied, and she shut the door behind her. Zelda and Malon were alone.

Zelda swallowed. "I had another vision last night," she said.

"Okay," Malon said. "What was it about?"

"The Kokiri boy is very close to finishing his quest for the Spiritual Stones," she said. "I can feel it. He's in the belly of a great fish, and he will emerge from it soon, the third and final stone in his hand."

"Oh," said Malon. "That's great news."

"Yes," Zelda said. "It is. The events that need to happen are falling into place. But they also come with terrible consequences."

Malon frowned. "What kind of consequences?" she asked.

Zelda looked down at the floor, a grim expression on her face. "When the Spiritual Stones open the Door of Time, a series of events will be set in motion. The effects will ripple across the land of Hyrule. The Kokiri boy is in grave danger," she said. She looked up. "And so am I."

Malon's heart skipped a beat. "Danger?" she repeated.

Zelda nodded. "When the Gate of Time opens, Ganondorf will try to use his power to take over the kingdom. He plans on usurping the throne and killing everyone that poses a threat… the Hero of Time and myself included."

Malon balled up her fists. "We can protect you!" she said. "You have an entire kingdom! You have the fairy boy! And… and… you have me."

Zelda smiled and placed her hand on Malon's shoulder. "And I thank you for that. Really, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

A blush crept across Malon's face.

"Unfortunately," Zelda said, "your protection won't be enough. Ganondorf has been gaining power at an alarming rate, and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"But Zelda—" Malon began to protest, but Zelda interrupted her.

"Please," said Zelda, a pained expression on her face. "You have to understand. I don't want to do this, but Impa and I have to go into hiding. We can't let anyone know where we are – not even you. Not even my own father! If I had the choice, I would stay with you at the ranch, but I can't do that. It would put you in danger. It could put the entire kingdom in jeopardy."

Malon could feel tears burning in her eyes. "When will I get to see you?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Zelda, her eyes welling up with tears of her own. "It could be months. Years, even."

Malon buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this. After all of this time they had spent together, they had to be cut off completely? She couldn't imagine waiting for years on end, not even knowing if Zelda was alive or dead. "It's not fair," she sobbed quietly.

Zelda ran her fingers through Malon's long, fiery fed hair. "I know," she said. She drew her in for a long, tight hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. "I'll miss you," she said.

"You don't have to go," Malon said, pulling out of her embrace.

"You know I must," said Zelda with a sad smile.

"And leave behind everyone who cares about you?" Malon countered. "How can you be so self—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Zelda kissed her. Hard. Malon reciprocated in kind, leaning into her as she returned the kiss. Any coherent thoughts she had formed were swept away, her lips tingling like sparklers as they met Zelda's.

But then Malon drew back, her cheeks stained with a fresh set of tears. This was unbearable. She had wanted this for so long – but not like this. It hurt too much. She turned towards the door, her face solemn. "Goodbye, Zelda," she said, refusing to look back at her, and left.

When she returned to the barn, she fell to her knees and openly wept.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. Sorry for the awful delay - with a new job, and my past few weekends being eaten up by a wedding and a convention, my fic got put on the backburner. Things have stabilized for now, and I should be getting updates out more quickly. Thank you for your patience and for your warm responses to my story. They are well received. 3

* * *

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 4: The Letter

The storm came without warning, thunder crashing overhead in the skies.

Malon slammed the barn doors shut, panting. She was drenched in rainwater from her hair to her boots, and she could have sworn she hadn't been out there for more than a minute or two.

"Is that it, Dad?" she called across the barn.

"Yep!" Talon replied from the other side. "All the cows and horses are accounted for."

"Thank goodness," she said, slumping to the floor in a heap. She wrung some of the water out of her dress. Malon couldn't believe how quickly the rain poured and the thunder crashed through the skies. She couldn't recall seeing a more violent storm in her life, and she prayed that it wouldn't be accompanied by a flash flood.

Talon walked over to the barn door, but paused before he opened it. "Oh, that's right," he said, opening his yellow raincoat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, then extended it to Malon. "Here, this was for you in the mailbox this morning. I meant to give it to you earlier, but I forgot."

"Thanks, Dad," said Malon, taking the envelope from his hand.

He nodded and opened the barn door. He dashed as fast as Malon had ever seen him run towards the safety of the house, and slammed the front door behind him.

Malon decided it would be best if she stayed in the barn and comforted the animals while she waited for the storm to quiet down. In the meantime, there was that letter to read. She was a little excited – it wasn't often she got letters. She turned the envelope over in her hand and her heart jumped. It was unmistakable: the waxy seal on the envelope was the crest of the royal family. She knew who this was from.

She hastily tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out. She held it close to her face, inhaling the light scent of the princess' perfume. She felt a twinge of regret for how they had parted ways, but she was glad that Zelda still thought enough of her to write. After unfolding the paper, she read the letter:

_Malon,_

_A storm is coming. _

_The boy from the woods has gathered all three stones, and he will be arriving at the temple soon. The fate of Hyrule lies in his hands now. There is not much time left, but I will explain what I can._

_Ganondorf is going to usurp the throne tonight. Impa and I are going to escape, but we will have to go into hiding for a long time. I wish I could tell you how long, but I'm not sure._

_Great changes are imminent. Things are going to seem grim for a while, but we will pull through. I promise that I will stay safe so I can see you again. I humbly ask that you do the same for me._

_I'm sorry that I ended things the way I did. It was cruel of me to drop this all on you so suddenly, and I understand your resentment towards me. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me someday._

_Time is running out. I must go. Know that you are in my thoughts constantly, and I eagerly await the chance to see you again._

_Please don't forget me._

_Your Zelda_

_P.S. – Keep on the lookout for a large owl with bushy eyebrows. He is on our side. I made sure Impa delivered this letter by hand so it wouldn't be intercepted, but I'll be sending my correspondence through him from here on out. I won't be able to share many details, but I want to stay in your life as much as I can without putting you in danger. I hope this will suffice._

Malon sighed deeply. She wasn't happy about it, but at least she knew now that Zelda really cared. She never really bought into this prophecy stuff, but maybe it was time to trust the princess to do this whole world-saving thing while she took care of the farm.

She hummed her mother's song gently, following with the royal lullaby. The cows mooed placidly from their pens, beginning to calm down from the storm.

Malon could hear the rain finally begin to subside, too. She cracked the barn door open and peeked outdoors. It was still overcast, but the showers had slowed to a steady drizzle. A few rays of sunshine cracked through the clouds, shining through despite the rain. Malon decided she would shine, too.

For the next few days, she would be spending plenty of time looking for owls.


	5. Chapter 5: Highway Robbery

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 5: Highway Robbery

After Zelda left, Malon always kept an eye out for that faithful owl. The princess and the farmgirl wrote each other almost religiously, keeping their relationship strong through letters. Even if it wasn't a great substitute for seeing her in person, Malon was thankful that she at least got to hear from her on a somewhat regular basis. Every time she opened one of those letters from "her pen pal Hylia," it was like they were never apart.

Malon could tell from the letters that Zelda was constantly on the move. She never gave too many details about her location, just in case, but she had been all over the world. She wrote about magic beans whose blossoms could carry people into the sky, about blessed fountains where the beautiful great fairies offered their protection. She told of forests full of children who never age, underground streams where Zoras lived, and a desert tribe made entirely of women. Malon always felt a little jealous when she heard of her adventures. She wished she could follow Zelda all around the world.

Weeks stretched into months, and months stretched into years. Before she knew it, seven years had passed. Hyrule had changed, just like Zelda said it would. The Hylian royal family's palace was gone, replaced by Ganondorf's menacing tower. The marketplace was a ghost town, run down by redeads and decay. A bright red ring of fire blazed around the peak of Death Mountain, making it seem even more dangerous than it usually was.

Things had changed around the farm, too. Once Ganondorf took the throne, he granted control of the ranch to Ingo – likely because Talon was friendly with the royal family. Ingo evicted Talon almost immediately, and he was forced to seek shelter at Kakariko Village along with the refugees from the central square.

As a result, Malon was left in charge of deliveries. She had protested at first – she wanted instead to go with her father – but ultimately her compassion for the ranch's animals had compelled her to stay. She held on to those animals like a crutch, especially Epona. With her father, the fairy boy, and Zelda all gone, sometimes those animals were her only companions.

The sun was coming down, and it was time to make one last delivery. "Easy, girl," she said, buckling Epona's harness in place. Epona let out a displeased grunt, but Malon soothed her with a scratch behind the ears. "Just need to get this shipment to Kakariko and we'll be done for the night." She hopped up onto the horse's back, and gave her a gentle kick with the heel of her boot. Epona gave a soft whinny and trotted forward, pulling the wagon behind her.

Epona walked at a steady pace through Hyrule Field, the milk bottles clacking together in the wagon behind her. Malon tucked a strand of vibrant red hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyes sleepily. After a long day out making deliveries, she looked forward to just getting home, taking a bath, and going to sleep.

But suddenly, Epona whinnied loudly and got up on hind legs, snapping Malon awake. "What is it, girl?" she asked, looking around, but she couldn't see anything. "There, there," she said, patting her on the head, when she heard the sound of shattered glass in the back of the cart. She frowned and dismounted Epona. "Is someone back there?" she said, walking over to the back of the wagon, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She cried out in surprise and struggled, but he had a good hold on her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Easy, girl," a raspy voice said from behind her into her ear. She bristled at the feel of his breath. "Just tell us where your money is, and we'll let you go." He uncovered her mouth.

"I don't have any rupees," she said, staring straight ahead. "I only have my cargo."

Another man jumped out of the cart. "The girl is right," he said. "All I could find in here is milk."

The man behind her sighed. "Ah, that's a shame," he said, tracing a gloved finger up the curve of her neck. "We're lactose intolerant."

"I have nothing of use to you," said Malon. She fought back tears, but kept her face as stoic as possible. "Please let me go."

"Nothing of use?" said the other man, sauntering up to her. He looked her up and down. "I wouldn't say that…"

"Yeah," whispered the first man in her ear. "You've got a pretty face and a nice body." His arm snaked down her back. "And we are men who like a certain kind of… comfort." He squeezed her bottom and she flinched. The other man fiddled with his belt buckle, and Malon swallowed hard, her eyes widening in fear.

She froze in place, fearing the worst, when she heard a loud bang. A bright flash lit up under the thieves' feet, and a cloud of smoke billowed up, obscuring everything in sight. She heard the man behind her cry out in pain as a fist collided with his jaw, and he let go of her. Seizing the opportunity, she dashed away from him as she heard the other man take the blow.

The smoke cleared and she saw both of the thieves lying on the ground. There was a third figure in the center in a combative stance, ready to take on whichever poor fellow dared to get up first. Malon had never seen this man before – he was lean and muscular, with blond hair and piercing red eyes. Malon couldn't distinctly remember his garb, but there was something awfully familiar about how it looked. He wore a skintight black and indigo bodysuit, with white bandages around his wrists and a red Eye of Truth emblazoned on his chest. A white scarf covered both his mouth and the top of his head.

The first man, grunting and rubbing his jaw, picked himself up from the ground. "You'll pay for that!" he said, swinging wildly at his challenger, but he dodged his attack quickly and easily. With one fluid motion, he spun around and drop kicked the thief back into the ground.

The second thief got up to take a lunge at him, but he whipped around and cracked him square in the nose with his fist. Blood gushed from the thief's nose as he took another swing, but the challenger kneed him in between the legs. He howled in agony and dropped back to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I suggest you run," said the blond man to the other men, his eyes burning with fury. Malon was a bit surprised – his voice was higher pitched and a bit softer than she had expected.

The two thieves heeded his words, taking off as fast as they could towards the woods.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, turning around to face Malon. When their eyes made contact, he froze in place, apparently in shock.

"…Yes," said Malon. "Thank you. But are you all right, Mister?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said, snapping out of his daze. "You just looked like someone I met a long time ago." He extended a hand to her. "I'm Sheik, by the way," he said.

She took his hand and shook it warmly. It was surprisingly soft, given his combat skills. "I'm Malon," she said, smiling. "Thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem. I can't stand guys like that," Sheik said, frowning.

"I wish I could pay you, but I really don't have any money on me right now," Malon said apologetically. "If you wouldn't mind following me back to the ranch, I can pay you there."

"Nah, that's all right, you don't have to do that," said Sheik, scratching his head. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"No, really, I insist!" said Malon, tugging on his hands.

Sheik shook his head. "Honestly, I don't need the money. I have enough."

"Okay, fine," she said, crossing her arms. She pondered for a moment, but then she smiled. "If you won't let me pay you, can I at least treat you to a drink?"

Sheik paused for a second, looking at her. "You know what? I'd like that," he said.

"Great!" she said, beaming.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the ranch. Malon quietly stored the wagon and put Epona into her stall. "Wait here," she said to Sheik. "I'll be right back."

She left the barn, then came back with two full bottles of milk.

"This isn't exactly what I thought you meant when you said we'd have a drink…" Sheik said, looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh, this is no ordinary milk," said Malon. She handed one bottle to Sheik. "This stuff is special. It's called Chateau Romani, and my cousin brews it up in Termina. It's really good."

Sheik looked skeptical, but accepted the bottle anyway. He peeled back his scarf, took a sip of it, and looked surprised. "Not bad," he said.

"I told you!" Malon said, taking a sip of her own. It went down cold, creamy, and sweet. She held up her bottle. "We should have a toast," she said.

"To what?" asked Sheik, holding up his bottle.

"Hmm…" she said. "I know! Let's toast to good Samaritans who don't let innocent farm girls get attacked by thieves. And the friendship that follows."

Sheik chuckled. "Oddly specific, but I'll take that. Thanks. Cheers." They clinked their glasses together, and he took a hearty swig of his milk.

"Ooh, careful!" said Malon, wincing. "I probably should have warned you, this stuff is strong. It'll knock you on your ass if you're not careful."

"Oh, _now_ you tell me," said Sheik, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind!" said Malon. "Here, I'll make us even." She took a giant gulp of her own.

"Geez, you don't have to do that," he said.

"Too late," said Malon with a grin. She took another large drink and winked at him.

Sheik looked at her incredulously, but then smirked. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. He lifted his bottle to take a drink, but paused. "I wouldn't recommend it unless you're ready for me to drink you under the table." He took a swig.

Malon snorted. "Please, I'm a farm girl," she said, and drank again. Her bottle was half full now. "I can hold my own."

Before they knew it, they were lying in a pile of straw laughing, their empty bottles lying at their feet.

"I can't believe I did that," said Malon, her face flushed from the drink. "This… this is your fault," she said, and hiccupped.

"My fault?" Sheik said, his eyes glossy. "Pfffft. How is this my fault? You offered to drink with me," he said, sloppily pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah, but this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go all Mister Hero on me and refuse my money," she replied, play-punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm such a big jerk, huh?" said Sheik, flexing his arms.

Malon giggled and touched his biceps. "Thanks, Mister Hero…" she mumbled, scooting over. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He had a delightful scent – something about it made her feel safe and comfortable. It seemed so familiar, but she didn't know why. "You smell nice, Sheik…"

Sheik tensed up slightly. "Wow, you _are_ drunk, aren't you?" he said, gently pushing her off him.

"Shuddup. No I'm not," she slurred. "Okay, maybe."

Sheik sighed. "You're at least as drunk as I am," he said. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Malon yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, all right," she said, stumbling out of the pile of hay. She giggled again. "Wanna come to bed with me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

She could swear Sheik was blushing hard under that scarf. "What kind of guy do you think I am?" he stammered, opening the barn door for her. "I can't take advantage of you like that. It's not right."

Malon smiled, her nose crinkling. "You're a good man, Mister Hero," she said as they crossed over to the house. The pale moonlight lit both of their faces in the dark. "See you again soon?"

Sheik nodded.

"Good," she replied. She wrapped her arms around him in a long, warm hug. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, and she sighed happily. After their embrace, she took one of his hands and gave it a chaste kiss. She then opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight, Sheik," she said, closing it gently behind her.

"Goodnight," he replied softly.

The next morning, her head was pounding. Her stomach, however, was full of butterflies.


	6. Chapter 6: A Ride by Nightfall

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 6: A Ride by Nightfall

_Dearest Malon,_

_I have good news. I've felt a great stirring, and I believe the boy in green has finally awakened from his long slumber. Things are going to change again, and I believe this time it will be for the better._

_I am going to be part of this change. I wish I could give you more details, but I can't jeopardize this letter getting into the wrong hands. I don't want to exclude you or shut you out, I promise. If all goes well, I will be home soon to tell you in person._

_As usual, I miss you terribly. I want nothing more than to come back to you, where I belong._

_Yours,_

_Hylia_

Malon folded the letter back up, her heart pounding.Zelda was coming back. After all these years of yearning to be together again, they would finally be reunited. She clutched the letter to her chest, a wave of happiness rushing over her.

But what would she say? She hadn't seen Zelda in years, and she wasn't even sure if they would recognize each other. And so much had changed – Malon knew she still had feelings that burned strong for the princess, but would Zelda feel the same? The thought of reuniting made her excited and joyful and nervous all at once.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a light tapping sound. She stood up from the edge of her bed, wearing blue cotton pajamas. What was that noise? She looked around the bedroom, when she heard it again, coming from the window. She peered outside.

Sheik stood underneath her window. He waved at her.

_What are you doing? _Malon mouthed at him.

Sheik simply beckoned for her to come downstairs.

Malon hesitated, but nodded. She crept down the stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping cuccos, then slipped out the door. "Sheik, what are you doing here?" she asked him, shutting the door gently behind her.

"This is going to sound a bit ridiculous," he said, lacing his hands behind his back, "but… will you teach me how to ride a horse?"

Malon sighed. "Do you realize what time it is?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know," said Sheik. "But hear me out on this one. I'm a Sheikah. I'm part of the tribe sworn to protect the royal family. And Ganondorf really doesn't like the royal family or anyone that defends them."

"And that's why you made me sneak downstairs in my pajamas?"

"Not quite," he replied. "As far as I understand, the guy who owns this ranch is loyal to Ganondorf."

"Mr. Ingo…" Malon said, a hint of sadness in her voice. As efficient as Ingo was as a ranch owner, she missed her father.

"Right," said Sheik. "And that's why I can't be here in broad daylight. It could get me in huge trouble."

Malon yawned. "And _that's _why you made me sneak downstairs in my pajamas?"

Sheik shrugged. "I've always wanted to learn."

Malon gave him an _are-you-serious_ look.

"Please?" he said.

Malon paused for a minute, crossing her arms. She smiled. "Hmm… I guess, since you're being so polite. Come on, let's go."

Once Malon snuck Epona out of the barn, they left the ranch in silence, careful not to wake Ingo. They stepped out into Hyrule Field, which was lit up by a glowing full moon and stars. She helped Sheik mount Epona, and then took a seat behind him. Once they were both nice and secure on the saddle, she handed him the reins.

Malon couldn't believe she was doing this. She had given plenty of horseback riding lessons to little kids, but this was her first time teaching an adult. And in the dead of night, too – not exactly optimal riding conditions. "Are you ready?" she asked Sheik.

He nodded.

"Okay. Give her a little kick with your heels," she said.

Sheik did as he was told, and Epona whinnied. She started to walk forward.

"Good," Malon said. She placed her hands on Sheik's waist for support. "Give her another one and she'll go into a trot."

Sheik gave Epona another kick. As Malon said, she increased her speed. "Whoa, that's a bit bumpy," he said, tightening his grip on the reins.

"Yeah, horses tend to be that way," said Malon.

Malon gradually had Sheik adjust to the different speeds until he had Epona in a full-blown gallop. She shivered a little as the wind rushed past, her pajamas offering little protection. She leaned into Sheik for warmth, gripping his sides and putting her head on his shoulder. They rode all across the field at full speed, their faces glowing with excitement under the moonlight as they sped through the plains.

Eventually, Epona got tired, so they took a break at the stream.

"That was incredible," said Sheik, sprawled out in the grass as Epona drank from the flowing water.

"You weren't half bad yourself for a first-timer," said Malon, sitting down next to him.

Sheik laughed. "Thanks." He turned his head to face her, his fierce red eyes growing soft. "And thank you for teaching me. I know I'm not the most conventional student."

"No kidding," said Malon, drawing her knees up to her chin. She shivered, wishing she had the foresight to change into something warmer before going out for a ride.

"Are you cold?" asked Sheik, a hint of concern in his voice.

"A little, yeah," Malon admitted.

Sheik got up, scooted behind Malon and wrapped his arms around her. Malon flushed red, happy that he likely wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Is this better?" he whispered in her ear.

Another shiver went down her spine, but this time it wasn't from the cold. "Yes, thank you," she said softly, placing her hand on his. They sat quietly under the stars, and all she could hear was their breathing and her wildly beating heart. Part of her hoped he couldn't hear it. Part of her hoped he could.

They stayed like that for some time, Sheik's arms wrapped around her for warmth. Finally, Malon broke the silence. "Sheik," she said, looking up at the moon. "Have you ever been in love?"

She felt his muscles tense up. "Sorry," she said, looking down. "I don't mean to pry."

"No, no, it's okay," he said, relaxing. He sighed. "It… it was a long time ago," he said, subconsciously stroking her hair. "I fell in love with this girl. We started out as good friends, and we developed feelings for each other. But then…" he paused, carefully choosing his words. "Let's just say I got into some trouble, and I didn't want to get her involved."

"I know how that goes. I've been on the other end," said Malon. "She left me because she didn't want me to get hurt." She was surprised at the amount of bitterness in her voice. "But it hurt anyway. She didn't realize just how much she wounded me by leaving me in the dark like that." She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. "I wish she would have trusted me more."

Sheik was silent for a few minutes, looking off into the distance as he held Malon close. "I'm sorry you went through that," he said softly. He removed his headscarf and draped it around her shoulders. "It couldn't have been easy."

"Yeah, it wasn't," said Malon, gratefully accepting the scarf and leaning into him. "To be honest, I didn't handle it very well, either. I probably hurt her, too. But the past is the past."

Sheik nodded.

"I've spent too much time living in the past," Malon said. "I've been focusing too much on what used to be, when I could be enjoying what I have now." She turned around looked Sheik in the eyes, a blush creeping across her face again. "Do you mind if I do something a little selfish?" she asked, leaning in.

She pressed her lips against his, enjoying her first kiss in seven years. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She realized in that moment just how much she had craved the warmth of touch and she kissed him harder, pushing him into the ground. They made out passionately under the stars, rolling around in the grass as they let desire take over. Before long, the color of the sky lightened. The sun would rise soon.

They rode back to the ranch and put Epona back in her stall. Sheik walked Malon to the front door and gave her another long kiss goodnight before she went inside.

Malon curled up under the covers. She wanted to take advantage of what little sleep she could get before she would have to start on her morning chores. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting, but it was worth it. She sighed blissfully and fell into a sound slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Wounded

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 7: Wounded

**A/N: **Thanks, everyone, for your lovely reviews. It puts a smile on my face to know that people are reading and enjoying this story. Thank you so much!

_Dear Hylia,_

_The ring of fire around Death Mountain disappeared – a good omen, I think. It was extinguished a little while back and it's been nothing but good news ever since._

_The fairy boy came back a few days ago! Have you seen him yet? He's grown so tall, but he still wears that strange green getup from when he was a kid. He's got some guts – he won a bet with Ingo and now my dad has control of the ranch again. I'm so thankful for what he did. Of course, he did get away with my favorite horse as part of the bet, but… I think she's in good hands. He seems gentle enough, and he knows the song._

_My dad's so happy that the fairy boy won our ranch back that he thinks I should marry him. I think I will pass. He's cute, but I think he's already married to his job, haha. As soon as he saved the ranch, he went right back to saving the world. What a workaholic._

_I hope things are going well for you, too. Take care._

_Yours,_

_Malon_

After giving the letter a quick inspection, Malon folded it up. She handed it to Kaepora Gaebora, who sat perched on the fence. "Thanks again," said Malon, giving him a curtsy.

"At your service, friend of the royal family," said the owl. He extended his long, feathery wings and swooped up into the air, carrying the letter with him. Malon watched him soar into the distance until he was nothing but a speck in the sky.

Malon then heard the familiar sound of hoofs clacking on the ground, and she saw the boy in green ride into the ranch on Epona. She smiled and waved at him, but she saw that he had several cuts and scratches and his expression was serious. When he got closer, she noticed a pair of limp arms hanging over his shoulders…

"Sheik!" she gasped, running up to them. She helped lower him onto the ground, then turned to face Link, who was panting heavily. "What in the world happened to you two?" she asked, worried.

She got them both into her bedroom, with Link on one bed and Sheik on the other. Apparently, the two of them had been ambushed. An evil spirit, which was once sealed under Kakariko Village by Impa, broke free from its bindings and attacked them.

Link, who lied in the bed across the room, had gotten off fairly easy. He'd had the wind knocked out of him and a large gash on his arm, but that was about it aside from some minor cuts and bruises. He snored lightly as he tried to sleep off his injuries. He would be fine after a few hours' rest.

At first glance, Sheik didn't seem to have any injuries – no blood, at least. However, his breathing was labored and he seemed to be in pain. Malon placed a cloth soaked with cold water on his forehead, and placed her hand in his. She felt his fingers curl around hers.

"Are you awake?" she asked. No answer. She sighed – he was still knocked out.

Malon remembered hearing that he had taken a larger blow, directly to the chest. There could be some blunt force trauma, and that was possibly why he was having trouble breathing. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her dresser. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'd ask permission first, but…" She slid the scissors under the fabric of his bodysuit, and cut it from the collar down to his navel. She touched his ribcage lightly, and he groaned. His ribs were probably fractured. Unfortunately, that wasn't something she could fix.

She looked up at his chest – he seemed to be wearing some kind of compression garment for protection. She imagined it was probably doing more harm than good now – with his injuries, it was probably too restrictive and making it difficult to breathe. She cut it down the middle, pulled it open, and…

She immediately covered his chest with a sheet, her face flushed beet red. Sheik had breasts. The handsome young man that saved her life had breasts. It took her a few moments to process this information.

Sheik took in a large gasp of air, his chest no longer restricted. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Malon's face. He smiled sleepily. "Good morning," he said, and then he noticed the look on her face and the sheet that covered him.

He turned bright red. "S-so, you saw them, huh…" he said, averting Malon's gaze.

"Yeah," she replied, scratching her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I was just trying to assess your wounds, and…"

He sighed. "No, no, it's okay. Thank you for doing that, I appreciate it. I was going to tell you about that soon, but I couldn't find the right time."

"I figured you had your reasons," said Malon, shrugging.

"You're not angry, then?" asked Sheik.

"No, no," said Malon, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "It's certainly not the biggest secret anyone's kept from me." She smiled. "I am a little jealous, though. Yours are bigger than mine."

Sheik laughed, but it soon turned into a coughing fit. He winced in pain. "Damn, that hurts," he wheezed. That spirit had really done a number on him. "At least I have a pretty lady like you to take care of me, right?"

"Yeah, lucky you," said Malon, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It really didn't bother her that he'd had his secrets – she was sure she would learn them eventually. He'd saved her life, after all, and she certainly didn't mind taking care of him in return.


	8. Chapter 8: At Long Last

The Princess, the Gentleman, and the Country Bumpkin

Chapter 8: At Long Last

Malon swayed back and forth, singing her heart out as the people of Hyrule danced along. She had never seen this many people at the ranch before. People of all races and nations had gathered at Lon Lon Ranch to celebrate the beginning of a new age. They had good reason to celebrate, too – after seven years of oppression under Ganondorf's hand, the Hero of Time had finally returned the kingdom to its rightful leaders.

The Gorons hopped about in an earthy, folkloric dance, while the Zoras joined them with synchronized fluid movements. The Kokiri children laughed as they danced and played with the organ grinder from Kakariko village. Talon and Ingo, drunk on both euphoria and alcohol, were finally showing some brotherly love. Even the Gerudo, who kept no ties with the royal family, were happy to celebrate.

Colorful orbs of light sped through the sky like shooting stars, and Malon felt a sacred presence. At that moment, she closed her eyes and decided to make a wish. It was a simple one: she wished that both Sheik and Zelda, wherever they were, would feel the same happiness and peace she did that night.

Once the campfires died down and the sun began to rise, the people of Hyrule began to quiet down. Some left to return to their villages, while others passed out drunk on the ground. Malon went up the stairs to her bedroom, flopped onto the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

A few days later, she heard her father knock on her bedroom door. "Malon, you have a visitor," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right out!" said Malon. She put down the book she was reading and stepped in front of the mirror, making sure her hair looked okay. She descended the stairs and opened the front door. "Hey, Sheik," she said, stepping outside, "I was just–"

She froze. It wasn't Sheik standing in front of her. Instead, she saw a lovely young woman with long golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She wore an elegant floor-length dress with matching gloves, and her face was stern but soft. She looked at Malon with her ice blue eyes.

"Zelda," Malon whispered. She couldn't believe what she saw. It had been seven years, and she was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she found herself throwing her arms around the princess. "I missed you. I missed you so much," she said.

Zelda hugged her back. "I missed you, too," she said softly, squeezing her tight.

Malon was surprised by how natural and comforting her presence felt, even after all these years. She still had the same scent, the same voice, the same eyes. Even though she had greatly changed, she still found herself yearning for Zelda's presence. Zelda let Malon cry on her shoulder, and gently soothed her.

They withdrew from their embrace and Zelda looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Malon," she said, putting her hand on her heart. "I had to hurt a lot of people to save the kingdom, and you're the one I hurt the most. I left you behind. I hid things from you. I made you worry." She knelt at Malon's feet and looked up at her. "And for that, I am truly sorry. I apologize for everything I did to you, from the bottom of my heart."

"You hurt me," said Malon, balling up her fists. "I suffered without you." But then she relaxed her grip, and extended her hand to Zelda. "But I know that first and foremost, your duty is to protect the kingdom of Hyrule. You did what you needed to do."

Zelda took her hand graciously and kissed it. "After all that I put you through, you still forgive me?" she said, standing up.

"Always," said Malon, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

Zelda wiped one of those tears away, and stroked her cheek. "I love you," she said, closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss her.

But Malon backed away. "I… I love you too," she stammered, fresh tears burning hot on her face, "but I can't accept this."

Zelda crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't kiss you!" she said, shaking her head violently. She started trembling. "It's not right!" she said. She started to cry. "I… I… there's someone else! I can't do this!"

"Someone else?" said Zelda.

"I've been keeping a secret, too!" admitted Malon, burying her face in her hands. "I got lonely while you were gone, and I fell in love with a man named Sheik. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

To her surprise, Zelda started laughing.

Malon felt a surge of anger rise in her chest. "Why are you laughing?" she snapped. She couldn't believe this. Here she was, pouring out her heart and feelings, and Zelda started _laughing_ at her. "Is my weakness funny to you?" she said.

"No, no!" said Zelda, waving her hands. "It's nothing like that at all," she said, giggling. She leaned in to whisper in Malon's ear. "It's just… I thought maybe I'd still have a chance after you told me my breasts looked better than yours."

Malon's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?! WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

It all made sense now. She knew now why her heart started pounding whenever she looked at Sheik. She knew why his hands were so small, and his lips were so soft, and why he flinched when she'd asked him if he had ever been in love. All this time, she'd felt so strongly for both Sheik and Zelda, and it tore her heart in two. In the end, however, they were one and the same. "Sheik…" she said quietly.

Zelda nodded. "I just couldn't stay away from you," she said. "It took all the willpower I had to stop myself from coming back to the ranch and running into your arms. But then, that night…"

Malon remembered how Sheik had come running to her rescue, with pure rage in his eyes as he pummeled those thieves into the ground. She remembered how familiar and comforting his scent was, and how he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I still had a duty to protect the kingdom," said Zelda, "and that included you. I kept my identity a secret because I didn't want to endanger you. But I was also selfish – I couldn't stand to lose you a second time, so I kept coming back. Before I knew it, we'd fallen in love all over again." She put a hand on Malon's shoulder. "It seems I've done nothing but deceive you and keep you in the dark. I'm no good for you, Malon."

This time, it was Malon's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding me?" she said. "You save my life and _the entire kingdom of Hyrule_ and then you think you're not good enough for me? Geez, what kind of standards do you think I have?" They both laughed and embraced each other once more.

"No more secrets and no more deception," said Zelda, extending her pinky to Malon. "I swear it on my life as the princess of Hyrule. Even if the kingdom falls into the wrong hands again, I promise to never leave your side."

Malon gladly locked her pinky with hers. "I'll make sure you keep that promise," she said, smiling. They shared a long, passionate kiss.

At long last, there was peace in the kingdom and peace in their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading along! Even though it was fairly short, this is one of my favorite stories I've worked on. Malon/Zelda is a ship that doesn't get too much love, haha.

I'm grateful for all the feedback you guys left. Thanks especially to purplepanic for leaving such kind words on every chapter (!), it was a huge morale boost and encouraged me to keep writing.

There's an epilogue coming up, so stay tuned. Again, thank you all! Hopefully I'll see you all again on my next writing endeavor.


End file.
